Rumors
by NYLuver
Summary: The most unpopular girl in Konoha High School is always teased. But all that changes when the most popular guy in the entire school gets more interested in her, that's when the rumors start to spread. Some ratings will change in different chapters of the story, so I put it as 'Rated T' for now. Don't want to give away the whole story.(On HOLD for a while.)
1. Chapter 1

Rumors

**Yo, what is up my fanfictioners? So I've been doing some thinking and decided to create a story (I know I'm so stoked too). Since I don't want to give much away, time for you to read, but since I'm nice, it's a story about Sasuke and Sakura. Alright enough of my yappin' onward to the story.**

Chapter 1

-Saukra's P.O.V-

_Darn it!_ I said as the bell ranged for everyone to go to their homeroom classes. And me being late as usual, started speed-walking through the empty hallways. The only noise emitting in the halls were the _'tap-tap-tap'_ of my shoes and a sound of faint laughter.

_Laughter? Who else could possibly be in the halls besides me?_ Ignoring my useless thoughts, I continued my fast-yet-steady pace.

Halfway down the hall, the once faint laughter started to grow louder and louder, and before I could think, WHAM! My Algebra book flew out of my hand and landed on the floor right next to me. And whoever I ranned into did the same, only they weren't carrying anything.

"Damn it! You worthless piece of trash!" The voice was rather high and somewhat squeaky, and I knew only one person who had that voice.

_I hope it's not her! I hope it's not her!_ I kept repeating that in my head like it was stuck on replay. But knowing I had to look up from the floor sometime, I slowly raised my pink-haired head; my jade-green eyes then met angry red ones, as I managed to meet my gaze with a pissed-off Karin.

"Watch where the hell you're going you loser!" she growled out the words, putting a much rather snobby emphasis on 'loser'. "You almost broke my new manicure". Holding up her hand for a brief moment to show me her clear nails with red tips.

I wanted to laugh a little, seeing those nails. They really didn't fit her that much, let alone go with our school outfits, with the colors being green and white stripes with a hint of black. But of course, that wasn't going to help my current situation.

Letting out a sigh, I knew I had to say something to get this she-devil off my ass, so of course I had to say something.

"I-I'm sorry" I said, stumbling over my poor choice of words as I already regret saying them, and Karin didn't like my choice, either.

Wanting to get out of the place quick, I scrambled to get my Algebra book that was still lying motionless on the floor next to me. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side, as one of Karin's 'followers', Ino, grabbed it before I could lift a finger.

I let out a sigh of agony as I continue to watch the two she-devils throw insults and taunts at me, and then laugh hysterical as if they were both being possessed. _Why do they always pick on me? I did nothing wrong. Is it because they both know that I won't do anything to them, since they're both at the top while I sink below the bottom? Or maybe they see me as an easy target to attack, hoping that I'll crumble more and more until I finally break?_ The questions kept coming and coming, while a surprising headache began to grow more and more. I quickly ended my useless thoughts and returned to the real world, were the two girls finally moved on to something a little less pleasing.

Ino, with her long blonde hair and pale blue eyes, had a far too big smirk showing, as if her whole face was going to split in two. "I've got an idea, let's play 'Monkey in the Middle' with her, I'm sure she'll love that."

I paled. Not only had these two throw hurtful to them, yet least damaging insults and taunts at me, but they manage to embarrass me whenever I cross their path, no matter if people were around or not. And now I'm going to experience that same embarrassment again.

Getting up from the cold hallway floor, I began pleading for my Algebra book, which was being toss back and forth between each of them. "Please, I need that book back" I said, trying to willingly catch it, though I was failing miserably.

My legs started to burn and ache with the worthless running back and forth, so I did something that I thought I couldn't do in a million years. Catching my breathe; now that the ridiculous 'tossing' has ended; I nervously walked up to Karin, who had my book in her hands.

"Karin, I need my book back or…". "Or what, you're gonna cry about it" she said, cutting me off in mid-sentence with that snobby, high pitched voice of hers. My nervousness was immediately replaced with anger. I literally wanted to wrapped my hands around her neck and tighten them until I hear a loud snap.

Many people knew that I used to cry a lot when I was younger, especially over something that was idiotic and stupid, but as I grew older, the worthless water falling from my eyes reduced and then stopped completely. Ever since then, nothing, not even the embarrassments coming from the she-devils, made my tear sack break open, for it has completely dried out.

Before I could let my ego and my words get the best of me, it was all replaced by a new voice coming to join the party.

"Oi, Karin". The voice was warm and soothing, immediately washing away all my anger and rage and replacing it with a rather impassive, yet calm face. That voice could only belong to one person.

His figure then came into view at the end of the hallway, where all 3 of us were remaining. The sight of him was simply magnificent; his onyx eyes matching perfectly with his dark blue hair. The perfect shade of a tan skin color and muscular body made most girls giggle rather stupidly. But, it was probably worth it, since no one else had these features other than the handsome, Sasuke Uchiha.

I had heard many rumors about the Uchiha, being interested in the wilder and sexier types of girls, mostly those who had the perfect body that fit those descriptions. And me, being a complete and total loser, would never be in that line of choice, not that I wanted to anyway. And with my unusual eyes and hair color, and abnormally large forehead to complete my look, I would just make the Uchiha vomit.

"SASUKE-KUN!" screamed Karin, as her squeaky voice damaged my ears, causing me to cover them in agony. Forgetting my existence, she flung my Algebra book out of her hands and it nailed me right in my forehead.

The direct hit caused an immediate shiver of pain to go through my entire body. I dropped to the floor and crouched in pain as I held my forehead, hoping to ease the throbbing. I couldn't help but let a small whimper escape from my mouth; luckily it was quiet enough for only me to hear.

Thinking of ways to cover up the forming bruise, I remembered the blush that my Mother gave me yesterday so that I could 'brighten up' my skin color. Ignoring that situation, I quickly grabbed my backpack and unzipped the front compartment. I fumbled around in it until my hands grasped and pulled out the substance. I quickly opened it and dabbed little spots on my forehead where the bruise was located.

With that taken care of, I placed the blush back inside my backpack and focused on the events taking place right in front of me.

I watch Karin go from an irate red-head, into a seductive being, as she merrily skipped her way over to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to passionately kiss him, as if they were the only beings in the entire hallway.

After seeing that, I really wanted to gouge out my eyes from seeing that horrifying event, but at least it was over, right? Wrong. Before it could end, Sasuke let his hand aim right on Karin's ass and squeezed it with pleasure. _Forget gouging my eyes, I'm burning them!_

Not wanting to witness anymore unpleasant events happen in front of me; I collected my items and nearly ranned towards my homeroom.

[Enter: Homeroom]

As I entered my homeroom class, everyone's eyes immediately shot up to stare at me. _Great, here we go again._ Ignoring their stares, I casually walked to the back of the classroom and sat in my seat, next to my best friend, Hinata Hyuga.

"You are late again, Ms. Haruno" said my teacher, Mr. Hatake. "I'm sorry Mr. Hatake, it will not happen again" I said, already doubting it. _Yeah right, like that's ever gonna happen._ Mr. Hatake nodded his head, meaning that I was off the hook, again.

"What took you so long Sakura, you're usually not this late?" whispered Hinata. I turned my attention to her. Large clear-ish eyes began to fill with wonder and questions. She tossed a piece of her long dark blue hair over her shoulder, waiting for my reply.

I let out a sigh, knowing I couldn't get out of this. "I ranned into Karin and Ino" I whispered. I didn't want to tell her what else happened, knowing she will probably be shocked and grossed out if I did.

Her eyes widen but then reduced back; then she whispered back. "You know, I heard a rumor that Karin had got plastic surgery so that Sasuke would notice her". My mouth dropped. _Well that explains why she acts like a complete slut_. I felt a need to burst out laughing rise in my throat, but remembering my surroundings, I managed a small chuckle.

Out of nowhere, Naruto, with his yellow-blonde hair and sapphire-blue eyes, started asking Mr. Hatake some random questions about the adult books he reads; 'Make-Out Paradise'.

Everyone in school knows about Mr. Hatake and his 'dirty' collection of those books. I heard rumors that he even keeps a small stash hidden in the teacher's lounge, just so he can 'relax', but he completely denies it all.

"So Kakashi, anything good happened in that book?" said Naruto; eyes beaming with confidence, and with a rather smug look on his face.

Mr. Hatake suddenly got up from his chair. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not, since half of his face is being covered by a mask. Now the rumors about the mask, is too much to say.

"Sure, maybe you and I can read it in dentition after-school" said Mr. Hatake, and casually sat back down in his chair. The classroom filled with 'Oohs', while Naruto, crossed his arms and started pouting.

I looked over at Hinata, who cheeks were turning a bright shade of red. She told me that she has a huge crush on Naruto. And pretty much anything that he does, no matter how stupid it may be, she will always blush in approval of his actions.

I let out another long sigh. _Boy, this is going to be a looooong day._

[4th Period, Gym]

Gym happens to be the worst period ever! Sharing a class with Karin AND Ino, and no Hinata. Now I'm starting to think that the universe really hates me.

After the class got settled, out gym teacher, Mr. Guy*, started ranting on and on about the 'power of youth' again. Since I heard the same thing plenty of times before, I decided to tune him out.

I don't know how long I tuned out my teacher, but it must have been while, since I brought my gaze back in my eyes and noticed that he was talking about something different now.

"Alright class, since it is a beautiful day to show off our youth, we're all running 10 laps around the track today" he said, doing a 'thumbs up' and showing off his sparkling white teeth.

The entire class groaned in disapproval, saying how that isn't 'fair', but Mr. Guy always had a way to make us do something we all hated anyway. "Alright, alright; if you finish your 10 laps early, then you can either wait on the bleachers for everyone else, or you can run an extra 10 laps" he said.

That shut everyone up and they immediately went with the first choice. With that out of the way, everyone went to the locker rooms to change.

Walking to my gym locker, I noticed a yellow sticky note on my locker. Curious on what it says, I ripped it off and read it; 'NERD' is what it said, and I immediately felt a sting of stupidity hit me. _Great, now I feel like an idiot._

Then, I heard a few snickers farther down the row of lockers. It was no surprise when the snickers came from both Karin and Ino. I gave them both an 'I don't care' look and threw the note in the trash. _How mature_, my thoughts responded.

Ignoring the stupid incident, I quickly stripped off my school uniform and pulled on my gym clothes, a pink shirt and black basketball shorts; the perfect attire for running outside.

Before I managed to leave the locker room, I overheard Karin talking in her high-pitched voice. _God, does she know how to at least keep that voice of hers down._ Trying my best to ignore it, I couldn't help but wonder just what was so important that she had to basically yell it out, so I did a little eaves-dropping.

"Me and Sasuke-kun are throwing this huge party at his place this Saturday night, you coming?" said Karin. "Hell Yeah!" said Ino. And with that, both girls started laughing.

I kept my face impassive, but my mind was in total denial. _How could anyone just say that out loud? If they were both smart, they would keep that to themselves._ And with that, I left the locker room, where Mr. Guy was calling for attendance.

Everyone settled in and the reading of names began.

"Sakura", he said. "Here".

"Sasuke", he said. "Here". (Did I mention that Sasuke also has this period?)

(Skip other names)

"Karin and Ino", said Mr. Guy, but no reply came after it. The entire class looked around the gym, trying to locate the duo.

Out of nowhere, the entire gym filled with loud, hysterical laughter, including a very annoying squeaky voice. Everyone turned their heads, and saw the duo casually walking over to the rest of the class, wearing tight white shirts and black booty-cut shorts. _Okay, I am seriously considering gouging and burning my eyes, because I am now scarred for life._

I turned my head away from the two in utter shock and disgust; there is no way I am going to be looking at that all day!

But Mr. Guy didn't even care, as usual. "Ok, now that we have everyone, it's time to head to the track and show off our grateful youth" he said, showing off his teeth again. Everyone then headed for the doors that led outside to the track.

[Outside, Track Field]

On the track, everyone, including our teacher, started off with a slow and steady pace.

When I finally reached my 8th lap, I notice Ino pass by me with a rather sly smile on her face. _What's with the smile?_ My face then changed into a concerned look. _She's planning something, but what? Surprising I don't see Karin jogging with her._ I ignored her smile and continued my jog.

Halfway to the finish point, I suddenly felt something trip me, and I landed right on my face, hard.

Then I heard that high-pitched laughing again. "Oops, my bad" said Karin, and continued laughing, as if my fall was the funniest thing to happen.

I cursed under my breath. _Damn it! One of these days, she's going to regret everything she did to me. But, I'm not going to sink down to her level. I just have to be patient._ Getting up from the ground, I suddenly felt a warm hand touch my cheek.

I tensed a little, but then relaxed when my gaze met the eyes of onyx eyes. Sasuke then brushed off some dirt on my cheek. He smiled, as if trying to cheer me up. Though I am no fool; through that 'smile', I could see a sick feeling of hurt; for what, that question will go unanswered.

Then, Mr. Guy came running over to me.; He looked as worried as ever. "Sakura, are okay?" he said; his bushy eyebrows frowning upwards. "Yes Mr. Guy, I am fine, I just…tripped over my shoe" I said. I had to make-up some kind of excuse; knowing that if I 'ratted out' Karin, she'll just do more damage to me.

But Mr. Guy didn't think so. "I don't think so, why don't you take the rest of the class period off; consider this a free 100" he said, pointing to the school doors where the gym is located.

I felt a rush of luck and relief hit me. Not only do I get away from my least favorite class period, but I get a free 100 to go. This is probably a 'once-in-a-lifetime' opportunity; might as well take it. I smiled nicely at Mr. Guy. "I would like that very much, thank you" I said, hiding my eagerness to hurry and get out of the place. With that said, I casually walked back down to the gym.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

I watched as Sakura walked back down to the gym doors, and then disappeared inside. I let out a long sigh. _Poor girl, everyone's always making fun of her; for what reason, I have no clue._ I turned my gaze away from the gym doors and let it attack Karin.

I already know it was her that tripped Sakura, but what luck am I going to get out of it. She completely ignores me, denies what I say, or worse yet; throws a tantrum and then cry afterwards, making me look like the criminal in the entire situation. _Let's see which one she'll do when I confront her._

I casually walked up to Karin; her red eyes beaming with a cheery-like shine. Without warning, she yells my name, runs up to me, and gets a hold of my arm, as if she's gonna fall off or something.

I let out another sigh. _This might be harder than I thought._

We both walked around the track until we came underneath a tall tree; wide enough to hide at least 8 people behind it. _This might be the perfect spot to confront her; no one can see us anyway._ So, I grabbed Karin and pulled her behind the tree with me.

"S-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" she said; her cheeks flashing a bright shade of red. Ignoring her blush, I immediately went to the line of questioning. (much like integration).

"Karin, I know it was you that tripped Sakura, why did you do it?" I said, keeping my face impassive but my voice strong and stern.

Her blush disappeared immediately, and a shock look came on her face. "Sasuke-kun, I have no idea what you are talking about; maybe you're hallucinating or something" she said with a child-like voice.

_So, it looks like she chose denial. Well, it looks like I'm not gonna get much out of her if she keeps denying everything that I say._ Agreeing with my thoughts, I casually walked from behind the tree, and Karin immediately holding onto my arm again. _God, I really wish she would stop doing that._

-Sakura's P.O.V-

Returning to the locker room, I couldn't help but notice something bright red sticking out of Karin's locker.

I let a huge smirk cross my face, but then it receded immediately. _No Sakura, don't go looking into other peoples' personal places. It's not right._ About to agree with that thought, another came to me. _But she has been bullying me since 6__th__ grade._ That thought gave me a bit of anger and frustration. _Ever since then, I've been suffering her rath; maybe just a quick peek won't hurt._ Liking that idea, I casually walked over to Karin's locker and opened it fully.

My eyes widen in shock, disgust, and more importantly laughter, as the bright red object happened to be a vibrator. Karin has a frickin' vibrator sticking out of her locker.

At first I couldn't believe that 'Ms. Perfect' would even think to use one of these tools to give her some kind of 'pleasure', but then it turned out to be pretty funny. _Guess Sasuke isn't enough for her._

Suddenly, an idea hit me, one that is so brilliant, yet a little disturbing, but I could possibly get away with it. Possibly. _What if I tie a piece of string around the device and hang it from the ceiling with a sticky note saying that it belonged to Karin, since her name is embed on it._

Without a second thought, I ended up doing it, with the help of two wooden benches.

After my work was completed, I jumped down from the benches and took another glance at my work. Before I left the locker room, I made sure I wash my hands thoroughly, since I did have to hold the device in order to get the string around it.

With that done, I left the locker snickering. I couldn't wait for everyone, including Karin, to see the little 'gift' I left for her. _Hehe, Karma is soo sweet._

~To Be Continued~

**Well if I get a good number of reviews then I'll defiantly continue. This was literally over 3,000 words and pretty much 14 pages long. I really hope I get a lot of good reviews. Bye**

**-NYL**


	2. Chapter 2

Rumors

**Hello again my fanfictioners. If this chapter was created, that means I got so many views and/or reviews from many people. I Love You Guys! Also, when you see (A/N), it stands for 'Authors Note'. Anyway, onward to the story. **

Chapter 2

-Hinata's P.O.V-

"Again Hinata, but this time your voice needs to be a bit higher", said my chorus teacher, Mrs. Sarutobi, as she motioned her wooden stick for my voice to rise higher.

(A/N 'Mrs. Sarutobi' is actually Kurenai, just so everyone should know)

I was in my 4th period chorus class, and the entire class, including myself, began to practice our song for our upcoming concert, which is next week. And since I still needed my voice to rise whenever it was my turn to shine, I knew I still needed a bit more help on it.

So, when it was my 'time to shine' I already knew what I had to do. So without further ado, I began my part and raised my voice like I was taught.

(A/N the song below is called "Shinkai no Kodoku", great song by the way; these are some of the English lyrics)

'A little ship silently in the distant, alone.

Swept away by a torrent of grief, it disappears under the waves of my heart.

Why do I search the ocean depths aimlessly,

For the warmth that I should not have known.

Swaying with the ripples, the ship of life sails on.

Though no stars can be seen, it overcomes waves and advances on.

Beyond the darkness,

You are all I can see.

The waves that we saw are flowing towards serenity,

Flowing to the kindness that disappeared underwater.'

I ended my part, and Mrs. Sarutobi looked rather pleased with me, knowing that I did indeed raise my voice like I was supposed to.

"Excellent job Hinata, now keep practicing and your voice should be ready for our concert next week", she said; her red eyes beaming with delight, as she motioned for the next person to begin their part.

When she finished, the bell sounded, meaning that school had come to an end.

I began to pack my belongings when a friend of mine, TenTen, nudged my shoulder, meaning she wanted to talk about something.

Once my items were ready and packed, I turned my attention towards her; her brown eyes beaming with eagerness. _Well, whatever she has to say must be something good._

"What has you so eager with joy that's making you look like an 'out of line' child?" I asked, wanting to know what's so 'good' she has to say that she's practically jumping up and down.

"Did you hear about the rumor about Karin?", she said with a child-like voice.

I was now paying full attention to her. _Okay, now I am curious, this HAS to be something good_. "No, what about her?", I said, determined to know what this 'rumor' was about.

She then looked around to see if anyone was around. When there wasn't a single soul except the two of us, she leaned in towards my ear and whispered.

"Well, there's a rumor going around saying that someone went into the girls' locker room and found a red vibrator hanging from the ceiling with a sticky note saying that it belonged to Karin.", she finished with a small chuckle.

My eyes went widen with shock. _Whoa, whoever pulled that kind of prank is considered very, very brave. _I agreed with my thoughts on this kind of situation. I just never thought that anyone, even if they hated Karin to death, were actually brave enough to pull that kind of stunt.

I quieted my thoughts and waited for her to continue. "I also heard another rumor saying that Sasuke is going to break up with her", she said, ending the conversation.

_Well, not only does she get completely embarrassed, she gets dumped, too? Boy, if she finds out who did that, that person surely will meet their end to this world embarrassed, in pain, and most of all, in grief._ I ended my thoughts and turned to TenTen, who was already halfway out the door.

I let out a long sigh and decided to follow her lead. _Looks like it just might get a bit 'interesting' in the next few days._

Leaving the front entrance of the school, I noticed that Sakura's car is gone. _Well that's odd. School just ended and she left before that. How strange._

-Sakura's P.O.V- (A few hours earlier)

When I entered the main office, the image of the incident in the girls' locker room kept replaying itself in my head. Even though I sort of felt a bit of grief hit me, it was quickly washed away. There was no way that I could have dealt with all the embarrassments I've been receiving for years without going completely insane. _Just no way._

Ending those thoughts, I walked to the front desk and handed my exit slip to the Principal, Tsunade. When she turned to face me, she almost completely knocked me to the ground with her extremely large breast. _How can she walk around every day with those 'mountains' of hers getting in the way of practically everything. _I know I have an average size of breast for my age, but hers are like WMD's or something.

(A/N 'WMD' stands for 'Weapons of Mass Destruction'; learned that in History)

She looked over my exit slip, and then handed it back to me. "Alright Ms. Haruno, you are free to leave for today. I hope to expect you back Monday morning." she said with a generous smile and casually sat back down in her chair.

As I heard that, a large amount of relief was all over me. _Finally I can be able to leave this jailhouse._ Giving Principal Tsunade a small smile and a 'Thank you', I walked towards the schools front entrance and walked outside.

I still couldn't believe that Mr. Guy thought that a few scrapes and bruises are able to look 'life-threating', but not cause any permanent damage of such.

Ending my thoughts, I casually strolled over to my car; a '93 Station Wagon parked under the shade of a rather large tree. I know it's not the best looking car, but at least it saves on gas mileage.

Without a second thought, I climbed into the driver's seat, turned over the engine, pulled out from under the cooling shade, and casually drove to my home.

[Sakura's Home]

About 45 minutes later, the comfort of humble my home began to rise to my view; or should I say my Mansion.

If you are wondering what's a girl like me apparently living the 'good life' at home but not at school, it is because of the efforts both my Parents put in their jobs. As you can see, my Father is an excellent (and pretty much famous) detective; able to know whenever someone is lying or telling the truth. And my Mother is a world-wide famous fashion designer; she even managed to design my schools' uniform, which has grown very popular. And I can't say that I have ever been more proud of them.

Even though sometimes they both bother me about 'why don't we help you with the money that we own', they apparently have been more proud of me that I chose to make my own money and not live off of theirs.

But, if everyone discovered about the 'good life' that I have at my home, then everyone at school would be more than greedy enough to participate in the desire of becoming my 'friend' because of who my Parents are, and that I have piles of wealth.

Everyone, except for Hinata. Even thought my wealth would do more than please her, she doesn't care that I have it or not; all she is looking for is a good friend.

A smile made its way on my lips at that thought, as I pulled into the driveway of my home. _Maybe if more people were like Hinata, then I'll be more than happy to accept them._ Turning off my thoughts, I entered my home and found our house-maid, Yumi, vacuuming the carpeted living room floor.

She must have been scared out of her wits when she heard the front door open, because she nearly jumped out of her skin; even a small 'eep!' came out of her.

She then turned her head to the direction of the front door, and her grey eyes widen in total shock. Completely forgetting about the vacuuming, as it fell to the floor, she made a fast-yet-steady pace towards me. "Ms. Haruno, what are you doing here so early?" she said, all worry pouring out of her mouth. She then reached a hand to my forehead and let out a small gasp, as she gently rubbed her hand over the rather small lump that resides there.

"What happened to your forehead, Kodomo?" she said, pulling her hand from it with the worry in her eyes. I paled. _How am I going to get out of this? I don't want to hurt her, but I really don't want her to worry about the problems I face at school. Looks like I have no choice…_ "Oh, I… accidently ranned into one of the school lockers. Guess I really wasn't looking were I was going." I said, trying my best to keep my voice straight and clear.

Yumi looked at me, as if trying to figure something out. _Uh oh, maybe she's seen through my lie._ I began to grow nervous with her constant stare until finally, she spoke. "Well, just make sure you are more careful next time Kodomo, I do not want you to get hurt. Now, come inside", she said with her sweet and calm voice, as she moved herself out of the doorway and let me step inside the Mansion.

"Also Ms. Haruno, now that you are home, Lady and Lord Haruno told me to inform you that they are both away on important business trips and will be back as soon as they can" said Yumi, as she began to vacuum once again. I nodded to her and started to drag myself up the stairs to the 3rd floor to my room.

My mind was completely lost; thinking about that lie I told to Yumi. _How could I ever lie to her? She's always kind and gently. I even considered her a second Mother or Godmother to me. God I don't even feel the same way anymore._ I ended my thoughts quickly; mostly because they were not helping me anyhow, and finally made it to my room.

When I entered it, I shut the door behind me and strolled over to my wardrobe. I opened the firm wooden doors and pulled out my work outfit; a navy blue shirt and light brown pants. _Well, even though most of today has been real crappy, at least I can relax a little at work._ A smile came across my lips at that thought as I stripped off my school uniform and put on my work outfit.

My job is a well-paying one at the busiest Mall around Konoha, _The Konoha Mall,_ where I work in a clothes department called _'Color Me Pretty'_. I have no idea who came up with the name, but it is really catchy.

Lost in thoughts, I managed to make a gaze at my alarm clock. _4:00__P.M._. Only 1 hour before I have to leave. But I have to say, it is quite fun working there because one of my friends works there as well. He told me that his name is Tobi when I first applied for the job. He even told me how everything works around the department. When I finally got the job, he threw me a small celebration at the Malls' Food Court. Ever since that day, we've been friends.

He also told me that he is a member of the Uchiha Family, with Sasuke being his youngest cousin. I couldn't say I didn't believe him, because both of the Uchihas' do look rather related.

When I ended my thoughts, a light knock sounded on my door. "Come in", I said gently. The door opened slightly and Yumi popped her black-haired head through the slightly opened door. "Ms. Haruno, please excuse my interruption, but Lady Hinata is here to see you." she said. "Thank you Yumi, I'll be there in a second." I said. She nodded her head and left.

When I got down to the 1st floor, I could already see Hinata, sitting on one of our comfortable European couches, with her hands resting on her lap. I casually approached her and sat down next to her on the soft material.

She turned to face me and began to smile cheery-like. "Sakura, I have something very important to tell you", she said with the eagerness in her voice. "I will leave you two alone", said Yumi in her gently voice and headed upstairs.

"So, what's this 'important' thing that you have to tell me Hinata?"

"You will not believe what happened in the girls' locker room today." She said, with such confidence.

I paled, and then began to remember the little stunt I did in there. _What!? Who told her? God if rumors at Konoha High didn't spread like wildfires. Ok, calm down. Maybe she's talking about a different girls' locker room._ "W-What happened?" I said, trying my best to keep a straight voice.

She then leaned into my ear and whispered. "Well, I heard a rumor that all the girls found a red vibrator hanging from the ceiling with a note on it saying that it belong to Karin." she said, leaning away from my ear.

I gulped after hearing that. _Yep, defiantly the same locker room. Ok, stay calm. Do not freak out. At least she doesn't know who pulled that stunt._ Happy at that thought, I turned to Hinata and put on a fake 'shocked' face.

"Not only that, but I heard another rumor that Sasuke is going to break up with her too." she said. I really put on a shocked face after hearing that. _Oh no. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I just needed a bit of grief taken off of me after all the things that Karin did to me. I didn't mean to ruin her and Sasukes' relationship. Now I'm going to regret it._

"Wait, don't you share a 4th period with Karin?" said Hinata, with a questioning look. "Y-Yeah" I said, stuttering over my words with worry. _And the 'regret' comes now._ "And I didn't see your car outside until after school ended." "Well…" I said, hoping she didn't know what she was talking about.

Then, her eyes widen and she let out a loud gasp. "Sakura…you didn't…" she said, covering her mouth with her hands. "You did that to Karin?" she said. I lowered my head and mumbled in defeat, "Yes."

"I…cannot…believe it, Sakura Haruno, pulls a prank on Karin Ushimachi*; you my friend, are very, very brave", said Hinata, putting a hand on my shoulder. "And she might not even find out that you did it; Karin isn't very smart, even if she wears glasses", she said.

(A/N *Ushimachi: just a name I made up; I like it)

We both laughed at that comment and, for a split second, I glanced at a clock, _4:45__P.M._. _Shoot! I only have 15 minutes to get to work, and it takes a good 30 minutes to get there._ I looked at Hinata. "Hey Hinata, I got to go to work, I'll talk to you soon, ok?" I said. "Ok", she said, and gave me a 'good-bye' hug and left.

After she left, I ate me a quick lunch, said my 'Good-byes' to the household cleaners, including Yumi, and left.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

"Karin, please calm down and stop yelling at me", I said into my phone, trying my best not to raise my voice. "But Sasuke-kun! Please! That didn't belong to me! It must have been someone else's!" said Karin, sounding desperate as ever. "But your name was embed on it. Now tell me that didn't belong to you?" I said. "Sasuke-kun, please! I'll make it up to you, I swear!" I let out the third long sigh for today. _God she's never gonna give this up. If I break up with her, she's gonna do all she can just to get back with me. I'm getting tired of this; this needs to end now._

"You swear?" I said with a controlling voice. "I swear on my heart Sasuke-kun" she said, sounding really cheery. "Alright, I'll let this slide, but if you break your promise, we are never getting back together, understood?" I said. "Understood Sasuke-kun, by the way, can we go to the Mall today? I really need a new outfit for your party tomorrow." she said.

_Damn it! I completely forgot about that._ "Fine, I will pick you up at around 5, make sure you're ready by then", I said. "Ok Sasuke-kun", she said, and finally ended our hour-long conversation.

I threw my phone on my bed next to me; really not wanting to engage in anymore long conversations. I let out another long, tiring sigh. _Oh well, let's just get this over with._

[Mall, Clothes Department]

-Sakura's P.O.V-

I entered the _'Color Me Pretty'_ clothes department, and saw Tobi, playing with the cash register. _Wow, he's so bored, that he's playing with a cash register._ I made my appearance to him by greeting him. "Hello Tobi" I said, with a smile. He shot his head up and smiled at me. "Hello Sakura-chan" he said with confidence, even though I told him to stop adding _'chan'_ in my name.

"Tobi, why are playing with the cash register?" I asked. "Well, business has been pretty slow today, so I tried to keep myself occupied for a while", he said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hey, um…why don't we both grab some lunch when our shifts over?" he said, with a hint of nervousness. I smiled nicely at him. "Sure", and went to my work station.

-Tobi's P.O.V-

When I heard Sakura make her appearance to me, my heart nearly stopped. I turned to her direction and my heart began to beat rapidly with nervousness. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. Her smile, laugh, but mostly those jade-green eyes and light pink hair, she's almost like an angel. I felt a blush began to rise, but I managed to stop it before it made an appearance.

We had a normal conversation about me occupying myself with the cash register. I felt a bit embarrassed with this conversation, but it didn't bother me. Then I decided to ask her if she wanted to grab some lunch after our shift is over. Hoping she agreed, I let a bit of my nervousness out. When she agreed, I felt happiness all over my being as she walked to her work station.

Deep in my own personal thoughts, I didn't hear the sound of the bell ringing, meaning that someone is ready to make a purchase; until the violent _'ring-ring-ring'_ caught my ears.

I bring myself back to reality, and found my gaze staring at two figures; a girl, with glasses and long red hair, all the way down to her hips. And a boy, with onyx eyes and short dark-blue hair at shoulder length. I stared at the boy, realizing that he is indeed, my youngest cousin.

"God who do they have working here, idiots?!" yelled the red-head, as she viciously shoved her items on the scan-board. I brought my gaze to her. "My apologies Ma'am" I said politely, and began to scan her items.

"Hey look Sasuke-kun, guess who else is working here?" said the red-head, as she pointed her finger at the figure in her work station. "Well, if it isn't Sakura the Crybaby", said the red-head.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Well, this chapter took a good 16 pages, but it had more than 3,000 words in it as well. What do you think about it? Oooooh, so much suspense.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rumors

**Greetings my fanfiction people. Also, sorry that I couldn't update any quicker than last time; I had to deal with some family problems, but now I'm back. **

**Also, I should have mentioned this on Chapter 1, but now here it is…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story except for a few OC's of mine. I make no money off this in ANY way. All rights to the original owner.**

**Again, if this chapter was created, it is because of the many good reviews/views that I have received. Things just might get a little interesting in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

-Sakura's P.O.V-

I paled. My breathing had ceased abruptly, and my body began to shake uncontrollably. The sound of a high-pitched voice hit my ears with harsh force. Saying the one word I always regretted the most. _'Crybaby'_.

I turned my head in the direction of Tobi's work station, and saw the eyes of 3 people staring at me with different emotions on their faces.

Tobi appeared to be a little shocked with Karin's remark towards me; then it was replaced with a worried look, with his eyebrows frowning upwards slightly.

Karin looked happy as can be. I'm pretty sure that the rumors about her and Sasuke ending their relationship apparently had been false, since she doesn't appear to be in such a 'lonely' mood, and take all her anger out on me. Probably blaming me on her bad relationship, too.

And Sasuke was…well, a mystery. His face didn't show any kind of emotion at all. Well, except that maybe he looked a tad bit embarrassed at Karin's outburst. He almost looked as if he wanted to face-palm badly, but he kept his face impassive as ever.

Without warning, Karin suddenly snatched her items from Tobi, who was still slowly scanning them, casually walked over to my work station, and dumped all her items on the scan- board, even the ones that were already scanned. "Well don't just stand there doing nothing, scan my things", she said, with a slight smug on her face.

Sighing a little, because of all the agony and anger that had been building itself suddenly crumbled inside of me, I had no choice but to do what she said, since I had to do whatever it was to keep the customer happy. _Now I'm really starting to hate the whole 'The Customers Always Right' theory._

Listening to the continued sound of _'beep'_ from scanning numerous amounts of clothing articles, I couldn't help but hear the sound of someone mumbling something under their breath, as if trying to hide what they are saying, but failing instantly.

I paled almost instantly after hearing the mumbled words, and let out a frighten breath I had no idea I was holding in. My mind then replayed the event at the track field, when I was tripped and I fell hard, then Sasuke came and caressed my cheek with his hand. I looked towards Karin; my head not daring to look in her direction…and she smiled. But that 'smile' was nowhere near heart-warming. That 'smile', was almost close to vile and somewhat evil.

When I finished scanning all her many different articles of clothing and folded them neatly in a large bag, she suddenly snatched the bag from my hands, nearly ranned to Sasuke and began tugging on his arm like a lost puppy. "Oh Sasuke-kun, you are such a great boyfriend!" Karin yelled, and practically dragged Sasuke out of the store along with her.

When they left, both Tobi and I looked at each other with confused faces. "O…kay…that was weird", he said. Trying my best to keep my gaze towards him, my mind kept replaying what Karin had said towards me, and it just made my skin crawl with anxiety.

'_Someone as pathetic and useless like you doesn't deserve any kind of affection from anyone, especially someone like Sasuke-kun. But don't worry, I'll make you pay.'_

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

It's a good thing that we left that clothing store earlier, because I cannot believe that Karin managed to embarrass me in public, again. And not just any public this time, but in front of my younger cousin Tobi, and Sakura, too. _God, what else could go wrong in one day?_

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I have to use the bathroom, but I'll be back. Just wait right here", said Karin, already tugging on my arm for my approval. I let out a deep sigh. "Alright, but be quick; I want to leave before it gets too crowded in here". She nodded her head and quickly scurried off to the nearest bathroom.

With her gone, I managed to find a seat near a store selling books, newspapers, and magazines. I bought a newspaper to let the time pass by and patiently waited for Karin to surprise me by gripping my arm, again. _Well, at least I can enjoy some peace and quiet for a while, until she comes back._ I sighed again and started reading.

Half-way through my newspaper; out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of what looked like pink hair, and I knew only one person who has that hair color.

I slowly put my newspaper down to cover half my face (only let my eyes show) and realized that my suspicions were correct.

Sitting about a good 3 feet away from me, were not only Sakura, but Tobi as well, and it appeared that they are both having lunch and discussing about what happened earlier today, since I did have a clear ear-shot towards them_. Wait? Why do I care about what they're discussing? It's not even my business._

With one last look at both of them, I merely ruffled my newspaper and continued to read it; blocking out all the chats and other sounds around me.

-Karin's P.O.V-

Perfect. Everything is going so perfectly smooth. Now that I have Sasuke-kun back in my arms, I can now put my plan into action.

When I went into the restroom, I found out that I picked the right one. _Empty._ Just how I wanted it to be for my plan to work.

I went into one of the stalls and sat down on the toilet. There's no way I was gonna stand in there and wait.

I pulled out my phone and started texting a 'certain' friend of mine who owes me a favor from long ago.

(A/N: The words below are going to be typed as in a form of a play; I'm saving myself from a headache)

**Karin: **_"Did you do it yet?"_

**Friend:** _"Yeah, and don't, worry she'll be heading your way in no time. It should kick in in about 1 more minute."_

**Karin:** _"Perfect, what could I do without you Tomaru."_

**Tomaru:** _"Are sure we should do this? I mean, she looks so sweet and kind. And with that pink hair, she's almost like an angle."_

**Karin: **_"Looks can be deceiving Tomaru. And it's none of your business about what we should do. Do you want me to tell about the little 'dealing' that you did 2 years ago?"_

**Tomaru: **_"No! Please no!"_

**Karin: **_"And without me, you wouldn't even be roaming free around the world. You better make up your mind or I'll let you rot in a jail cell."_

**Tomaru:** _"Ok… I'll…I'll do whatever you want."_

**Karin:** _"Promise?"_

**Tomaru: **_"…I swear"_

**Karin:** _"Perfect. Play along and I just 'might' not tell a soul. Are we clear?"_

**Tomaru: **_"…Yes Karin"_

I ended our conversation and put my phone on my lap, right next to the pair of scissors that I plan on using when a certain 'someone' comes rushing through that door. _This is all going to be perfect._

[Lunch: Food Court]

-Tobi's P.O.V-

Finally, our shift was over and I could now scoff my face with many unhealthy foods, since it is in my nature to do so. But since I was eating my lunch with Sakura-chan, I had resisted the urged to practically gorge myself with food and decided to eat with a little bit of manners.

Ordering a chicken sandwich with large fries and a large drink, Sakura and I both found our seats in the center of the Food Court eating area. Since the Mall had begun to grow crowded rather quickly, we had apparently found our seats next to a group of some loud, rowdy teenagers.

Sakura, who had ordered a healthy choice of a salad with a side of a bottle of water, sat in front of me, eating her salad in peace and quiet.

I began to grow anxious with the long stretch of loud chattering in our surroundings, so I decided to spike up some movement between us. "Sakura-chan, can you tell me who was that red-haired girl with Sasuke today, if you don't mind that is." I felt that I had just said something that was absolutely stupid. _God why can't I ever act normal when I'm around her._

I felt my cheeks began to burn from my idiotic question and the anxiety that followed. But what caught me off guard was when she spoke. "Her name is Karin Ushimachi…" she said, without showing any expression on her face. "…and she is also Sasukes' girlfriend".

My hold being stiffened when she said that. I had remembered the past girlfriends that Sasuke had. All of them were either obnoxious, loud-mouthed, or just had a snotty, bratty attitude, and he never had kept one for long. The last girl lasted the longest in a relationship with him; it was a 'sort of' good 2 months, until he dumped her because she was acting too much like a princess. _I never knew Sasuke had another girlfriend; and it looks like he picked one that contains all of those attitudes. Let's see how long this relationship last. I'm sure it's gonna be a really funny one._

Ending my thoughts, I noticed that Sakura's face expression no longer remained impassive; it changed into what looked like a frown. I immediately felt a sting of more stupid hit me. _God, what is WRONG with me! Ok, new idea, change the topic, change the topic, change the topic._

"She called you a 'crybaby'; it appears she doesn't like you very much." Her frown then grew deeper. _Ok, maybe I should just stop talking._ About to agree with that thought, what caught me off guard was when she spoke again. "She doesn't. I don't know why. I did nothing wrong to even make her hate me." she said; her voice sounding as if she was growing with anger. _Yep, defiantly thinking about ending this conversation. Wait, maybe I can make her feel better._

Agreeing with that thought, I said, "Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure everything will be alright, and don't worry, I won't push this conversation any further." When I said that, a smile came across her face, and I felt so much relief hit me. _Yes! I have so much win!_

-Sakura's P.O.V-

After having a conversation with Tobi about the incident that had occurred in the clothes department, I actually felt…better; As if a million shards of agony had begun to come loose and fall off. And it was actually nice to talk to someone about my problems, since they seem to pop up out of nowhere. I let out a calming sigh. _And I couldn't be happier._

As I continued to finish eating my salad and started a good long conversation with Tobi on something different; out of the corner of my eye, I could see one of the loud teenagers sitting next to us make a gesture with their hand with a large, wide smirk on their face. _Uh oh! That doesn't look too good._

As if reacting to my thoughts, one of the teens, who had green eyes and black hair, starts making his way to where Tobi and I resided. The smirk on his face showed a more vile and devious appearance.

"Why hello beautiful", he said, stopping in front of me and held his hand out for me to shake it, but I denied it of course. He gave a half-hearty chuckle. "My name is Tomaru Hayashi", he said. "Care for me to join you and your…friend?". He stole a glance at Tobi, who in return, shot him a look saying _'leave if you know what's good for you'._

Tomaru simply chuckled at the look and turned his attention back to me. "Well, it appears that your friend does not want me to stay for long." He said with a smug grin on his face. "Would you like to join me for a little bit of…sight-seeing through the Mall?", he said; although not smart enough to lose the growing smirk on his face. I caught a glance at Tobi, who looked as if he was about to explode; his fist clenched hard enough in his hands to almost tear through skin. I almost jumped at the thick feeling of the high-rising tension in the air; almost thick enough to cut with a knife.

"No thank you" I said simply, and turned my head away from his now shrinking smirk. He let out a deep sigh and said, "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you; do tell me what your name is beautiful, I have told you mine?". Well…he's right about that. _God. Anything just to get this guy off my back._ "Sakura Haruno", I said with irritation.

He merely chuckled and then let his hand graze over my water bottle, but I merely took it as an accident. He took his leave back to the table next to us, who were now throwing fits of rage and tantrums at him, while he just casually pulls out his phone. Now that is something to chuckle at.

I looked at Tobi, who appeared to have calmed down his growing fit of anger, and threw a smile at me. Of course I smiled back, and then we began a new topic about nothing in particular.

I grabbed my water bottle next to me and took a few gulps of the refreshing water. When I settled it back down, I suddenly felt a sick and burning feeling rise in my stomach. My head began to throb with a sudden headache. _What's…happening to me? Where did this come from? I felt fine until after I drank my…_

I let out an inaudible gasp. _Water._ But, I drank it before and hadn't had this sudden pain hit me. _It must have happened when Tomaru came over._ Then, I let another inaudible gasp at the sudden realization. _He didn't accidently run his hand over my water bottle, he did it on purpose and dropped something in it._

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?". Tobi looked at me with worry all over his face. As much as the pain I'm suffering right now hurts, I couldn't bare to see someone else witness it. _I have to get away from here._ "I-I'm fine, j-just need to…go to t-the r-restroom." Before he could say anything else, I was already speed-walking through the tough crowd of people for the nearest restroom.

[Enter: Restroom]

When I entered the restroom, the first thing I noticed was that it was completely empty. _Well, at least I can have a little bit of quiet privacy._ Agreeing with that thought, I started to walk towards a stall, even though the amount of pain I'm suffering made me sway from left to right.

Before I even moved 2 inches, suddenly someone rushed out of a stall, grabbed me and pinned me to the cold, tiled floor. Their hand was covering my mouth to keep me from making any sorts of sounds, while the other pinned both my hands behind my back. Before I could even think about trying to gain the upper hand, a loose piece of red hair suddenly caught my eye.

My eyes went wide with fear. _No. This…can't possibly be…_ As if reading my thoughts, the sound of a high-pitched voice nearly caused me to hyperventilate.

"Looks like Crybaby can't handle a threat when she sees one" she said. But the only sounds that I could hear were the _'snip-snip-snip'_ of something going along my hair.

My eyes went wide again; almost the size of a full moon. Then, I could feel the sudden stinging in them of a watery substance, something that I hadn't let out in years.

"Awww, Crybaby's crying". I ignored the words and looked to the tiled floor and finally let the tears fall.

Pieces, strands, chunks of pink hair scattered the restroom floor. I felt my heart sank into my chest; the headache I had no longer bothering me. _I can't look at this…I just can't._ I closed my eyes, only to let more water fall from them.

When I heard the last _'snip'_ of, I assume a pair of scissors, finally cease, the heavy weight on my back suddenly lifted, and the sound of a door opening then closing shut.

I didn't move an inch of my body, fearing that Karin might come back and finish me off. But after waiting about 5 minutes lying on the cold restroom floor, I figured I might as well get up before someone finds me like this.

Getting up from the floor, now that the pain from my head and stomach has vanished, I found my gaze in front of a large mirror, and just wanted to break the water-works again.

My once long hip-length hair is now all the way to my shoulders. My heart nearly pounded out of my chest with the thought of everyone's reactions about my new 'hair-style', because I would never cut my hair for anything.

After taking one more glance at myself, I walked into one of the stalls and sat on the toilet. I wanted to do clear my mind and try to relax, but all I could think about was the loose strands of my hair littering the restroom floor.

With that thought in mind, I finally let my tear-sack break for the second time.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

_Damn it! Where the hell is she? I've been waiting for more than 20 minutes._ Now the Mall was becoming increasingly crowded and almost hard to breathe a little. _I told her to make it quick. What else could she be doing in there?_

Without even a second thought, I made a fast-yet-steady pace to the restroom where Karin went into._ She better be in there. If she's not, then she's gonna have to find another ride home._

When I finally found the restroom, I was about to burst through the door when I heard another sound other than chatting.

I leaned forward towards the girls' restroom; not caring whether people see me or not, and put my ear on the door.

It was a bit faint, but the sounds of muffled crying could be heard inside the restroom. _I wonder whose crying inside here? _Then, another thought came to me, and it just made me grow a surprising headache at it. _If it's Karin, I hope she's not expecting me to soothe her; she knows I hate doing that._

Without another thought, I managed to slip inside the restroom. The first thing I saw when I came inside was strands and chunks of long, pink hair.

_Pink hair?_ Then, the once muffled sounds of crying grew louder. I looked around and noticed that they were coming from a stall. Without a second thought, I walked towards the muffled cries.

I grabbed the stall door handle, and pushed it open.

My whole being stiffened at the sight before me.

Sitting on the toilet, with jade-green eyes and now shoulder length pink hair, was Sakura.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Wow. So much suspense right here; and a perfect cliff hanger. (Yes I am that evil). Anyway, this chapter is 16 pages long with more than 3,000 words. Would like many views and reviews, please.**

**I won't be updating for some time because I'm going on vacation for a while. See ya soon.**

**-NYL**


	4. Chapter 4

Rumors

**Hello once again my fanfiction people. Sorry for yet another late update (Please forgive me! I'm sooooo sorry). I'm sooooo grateful that people are still viewing my first 3 chapters (thought that they got abandoned) but they didn't! Yippee! –Does happy dance-. **

**-Clears throat- Sorry about that, also, my vacation lasted longer than I expected (and it was AMAZING!) but you probably don't want to hear about that right now. Not to mention that I had to start making Chapter 4, and I had to get my computer fixed because I found out it had a virus on it (still not sure where it came from), but I'm back! (And surprisingly not dead).**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story except for a few OC's of mine. I make no money off this in ANY way. All rights to the original owner.**

**Again, if this chapter was created, it is because of the many good views/reviews I have received. And speaking of views, when I uploaded Chapter 3, I had over 500 views! Thank you all so very much. You have no idea how happy that made me. To show my love, here's another chapter for ya. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

-Sakura's P.O.V-

When I heard the restroom door open, I stopped my breathing immediately and let fear take over. _No. Please don't let that be her. Please!_

Their slow and steady footsteps making their way towards the stall I'm in. _They're getting closer. Please, go away! Please!_

My breathing began speeding up rapidly, as their footsteps stopped in front of my stall and the door came open. I closed my eyes, hoping that I would at least not be able to look at their face. _No. Please._

Out of nowhere, I felt a hand cup one of my cheeks, and slowly lift me up from the toilet seat. My mind drifted into confused thoughts. _Wait…this isn't Karin…who…is_

My thoughts were interrupted by a cool, yet calm voice. "Sakura".

My heart skipped a beat. I only know one person who had that voice, but I refuse to admit it. _No…this…can't be…_

"Sakura, open your eyes", it said, but with a more stern voice. As much as I wanted to, I wouldn't dare make eye contact with him; Karin already did damage to me, and I doubt that she will stop.

After having my eyes closed for about 5 minutes, I made my choice.

Slowly, I started opening both my eyes. My vision was blurry with the tears still staining my eyes, but the first thing I came in contact with were those dark, onyx eyes.

And not only were those eyes looking at me, but I could see what appeared to be a small amount of a blush on their face. "S-Sasuke?"

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

Finally, I was wondering why it was taking so long for her to open her eyes. But when she did open them, all I could see was one emotion; fear. I don't know why, but looking at her with that emotion made my heart ache. _Maybe I should do something._

I lift her chin up with my finger and pull her face a little bit closer to mines. Her being immediately stiffened, but I ignored it. _I'm not really sure what I'm doing, but I hope it helps._

I lean in towards her face and… kiss her.

Suddenly, her hands come upon my chest and she tries to push me off, but I overpowered her strength and continued. _Whoa. She is one damn good kisser. Way better than any other girl I dated. I should've done this a long time ago._

Still struggling in my grasp, Sakura had surprisingly managed to throw me off of her, and made a bee-line for the stall door.

Once I heard the harsh sound of the restroom door open and then close, I stood standing in the stall, alone.

And all I could say was one thing…

"_What the hell did I just do?"_

Well, it is not like I did it as an attempt to gain something. I just… couldn't…stand there and do nothing. I mean, she was pretty much crying her eyes out. And not to mention she was terrified.

Which made me feel that that was…unacceptable.

To think that Sakura, who has done nothing but give the world heart-warming smiles and contagious laughter, that could even make someone who has been having a dreadful day curl their lips up, be treated as if she was nothing, not even worthy of the dust beneath our feet.

Even though it was clearly none of my business, but I WILL find out who did this to her. Not only was it unruly and unreasonable, but it was clearly a very twisted and devious plot.

And I also felt, dare I say it, pained, to just stand there and just gaze upon her crying form.

So I kissed her. Big deal. At least no one will find out about this.

Just when I was about to finally leave the restroom, I suddenly felt a sudden urge, an urge that made my entire being stiffen and tensed, as if I was being…watched. _But from where? Certainly there could not be any one other than myself inside this restroom now. Strange._

And as quickly as it appeared, it suddenly vanished, which only made me raise my suspensions more.

So, after standing in the stall for about 5 minutes, thinking of that strange feeling of being 'watched', I finally decided that it was time to leave; after all, not only was still standing in a stall, but I was in the Girls' Restroom. And that just made the situation weirder.

Checking around the restroom to make sure that I was still alone, which I was, I quickly strolled out of it.

As I left the restroom, I made my search for Karin around the still crowded Mall; checking clothing stores, food stands, and even walking inside restrooms, which I managed to startle a few people.

I walked around for a good 2-hours or so and my legs started to ache. _That's it! She's finding herself her own ride home because I'm tired and my legs hurt._

Just when I was about to turn around and head straight for the Mall Entrance, a loud voice high enough to break a few glasses, stopped me in my tracks.

"SASKUE-KUN!"

Before I could even turn around to check if my suspicions were correct, Karin runs up to me and, once again, gets a hold of my arm.

"Sasuke-kun, where were you!" she started. "You weren't waiting for me at the restroom like you promised!" She looked up at me with what looked to be tears in her red eyes. _Damn it. If she starts crying, then I'm going to have to comfort her, and she knows how much I hate doing that._

I made sure to keep my face impassive, but my voice strong and cold. "Karin," I started, "do you think I was going to stand in the middle of a crowded floor and wait for you to come out of the restroom?"

She remained silent for quite a while, then she said, "Well…I suppose not" she said in quiet tone. "But, that still doesn't explain where you were!"

_God, must she yell at me about everything._ I almost had the urge to roll my eyes after hearing the outburst, but I kept my face stoic as always, and made sure to keep my voice at a low temperature.

"I was at a store that sold books, newspapers, and magazines, so I bought a newspaper, sat down near the Food Court and read it".

I took her silence as an agreement to my whereabouts, and we casually walked towards the Malls' Entrance.

But my thoughts came back to the event with me and Sakura in the restroom, and it just made me surprisingly a bit nervous.

_I have no idea what the hell I've just done, but I hope to God that that little moment I shared with Sakura does not leave her lips. As much as I wouldn't mind tasting them again, I cannot let Karin know about this. Or anybody for a matter of fact._

[Unknown]

_Well, so much for spying. I almost got caught because I knew he felt my presence, and I had to pull back fast. …So, it appears that he has done a very naughty thing. –Heh- And the term 'Looks can be deceiving' never seemed to apply to me. Ah, such naughtiness must be punished for the good of his current lover, even though I despise that wretched girl for a long time. But alas, she has me in a tight fit; one where I cannot come out of. But, I suppose I should wait before I make my appearance to the world, for I have been hiding in disguise for 2 years. The same 2 years ago were I lost all that belonged to me, even my own name; all because of that accursed wrench. One day, I will have my revenge._

_Although, I should report this situation to an old friend of mine from long ago. Even though she managed to help me all those years ago, I had to hide away from her to. It'll be nice to talk to her again. Argh, but I can't give away my name! Damn that girl! …Ok, think. What name will hide my true appearance…something that suits me…I got it! Anonymous._

-Sakura's P.O.V-

_Why? …Why? …Why would he do that? What reason? What purpose? He …He wasn't supposed to do that. Not now… not ever. And…if Karin finds out…_

I didn't even want to think about it. If she can ruin my appearance by cutting my hair, just because Sasuke gave me an ounce of attention, then I know that she can possibly try and succeed in breaking my body.

So here I am, trying to run as far as I could through crowds of people.

_Run._

I've always despised that one word…Yet… I've been doing exactly that for so long.

Never could I face what I was running from head-on. I was always too scared. Too afraid.

_Scared…Afraid._

Two words I would have never used in a sentence together…but…I'm doing just that.

And I always told myself when I was younger; '_Never back down on anything, no matter what it is'._

And I never lived up to succeed that statement.

So I kept running, trying to run away from everything; every bit of humiliation, every bit of hurt, no matter what I just kept running.

And I didn't stop.

Suddenly, the feeling of my body crashing into something hard abruptly jarred me out of my thoughts, and it sent me landing on the ground, hard.

I didn't make an attempt to move from the ground, and I made sure to keep my eye level to the floor. I just didn't want to deal with anything right now.

I've already been through too much in such a short amount of time, that I just didn't have it in me anymore…at least…not at the moment… I hope.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright? I have been looking everywhere for you".

_Wait…isn't that…_ Needless to say, I slowly raise my head to the person now standing in front of me.

"Tobi". That one name seems to have drawn him to reach his hand out for me. Inclining my head, I took it without hesitation and stood on my feet.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright, it looks as if you have been crying? What happened?"

I stiffen as my heart nearly skipped a beat, and the past recent events came flooding back to me. _I couldn't really tell him could I? I don't want him to worry over me. I don't want to hurt him._

A part of me wanted to tell him; tell him all the humiliation and pain I have seen in my short life, and with me being the victim. But, another doesn't want anyone to know about it all; all the worry that will be pouring on my shoulders if I did tell him; something that I did not want to deal with. _I guess I don't really have a choice._

"It was nothing Tobi; you don't have to worry so much; I'm fine. The dry tears on my face came from a…strange pain I had in my stomach, but I assure you I am fine." Well, it wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"Are you sure? Because if you're still in pain, I can carry you-"

Before he can even finish his sentence, I immediately cut him off. "Tobi, I assure you I am fine; and there is no reason for you to carry me around. Now, let's get back to the clothing department, our shifts starts in 20 minutes".

"Yes Sakura-chan".

Without further words, we silently walk our way back to the clothing store.

-Hinata's P.O.V-

"Mother, Father, I'm home". I walked in through the front door and shut it close while doing my normal greeting whenever I come home from school.

When I received no answer, I immediately began to worry. _Where are they? They always answer whenever I come home._

My thoughts were cut short when a voice; which sounded as if it belonged to one of the house servants, startled me.

"Ms. Hyuga, is that you?"

Sure enough, one of the house servants; whose name I believe is Shizuka, came out one of the halls.

(A/N The name 'Shizuka' means 'quiet' and 'calm' in Japanese; it is pronounced 'she-zo-kuh')

I immediately felt a sense of calm develop around me when Shizuka made her appearance.

I do not know why, but something about Shizukas' presences always seems to bring everyone into a sense of calm.

Whether someone is having a really distressed day or just not in the mood to talk to anyone, once Shizuka walks pass you or announce her presences, you immediately have a sense of calm.

She gave a heart-warming smile and I returned the favor.

"Good afternoon Shizuka, are Mother and Father home?"

Shizuka, whose warm brown eyes filled with much love and knowledge, walked over to me. "Good afternoon Ms. Hyuga, I see you have made another safe return from school. I apologize to inform you that Lady and Lord Hyuga are not here at the moment."

"Oh…well thank you for informing me Shizuka. Do you know where they could have gone?"

"Lord Hyuga went to travel to America to conduct a business agreement between the European Lands, the Asian Lands, and the American Lands. Lady Hyuga made a trip to Paris to continue selling her hand-made art to the largest Art Museums there. She is making excellent progress."

I smiled at her and gave her a reassuring "Thank you", then went upstairs to my room.

Once inside, I closed the door and changed out of my school uniform. Since I will not be doing anything else for the afternoon, I decided to have a very relaxing one.

'_VIBRATE! VIBRATE! VIBRATE!'_

…At least, that was what I was going to do until my phone started vibrating.

With an almost audible sigh, I grabbed it off my bed and look to see the senders' name. Apparently, it was a text message.

'_Anonymous'_. My body stilled for a moment. _Who is this person? And how do they know my number?_ It vibrated again, startling me out of my thoughts. I looked at it and got saw that I received another text from the same person. _Well, I cannot just sit here and keep getting texts from a stranger. Might as well deal with it._

Without a second thought, I looked at my phone and read the message.

**Anonymous:** _'Listen, do not freak out, but I have to tell you something important, so please don't ignore this text message. Please.'_

I hesitated for a few minutes, still trying to think whether I should cooperate with this guy or ignore him.

So, I replied back.

**Hinata: **_'Ok, I don't know who are, or how you got my number, but whatever you have to say, say it and don't talk to me again, if you do, then I'll have you reported.'_

**Anonymous: **_'Ok, something has happened to your friend Sakura Haruno.'_

I immediately stiffen at his response. _Something…has happened to…Sakura? What does he mean by that? What 'something'? Did this guy have anything to do with it?_

Casting all other thoughts out the window, I quickly responded back.

**Hinata:** _'What do you mean by 'something'? Is she ok? Is she hurt? Did you have anything to do with this?'_

**Anonymous:** _'She is unharmed. However, the only change to her is her appearance. What I mean by that is her hair was cut at a much shorter length._

'_Also, I have sent both you and Sakura an invitation to the Uchiha party tomorrow. I advise both of you to be there. Do not worry; this is not a trick or any sort. But if you do not wish to go, then I understand._

'_This is my last message to you for now. Do not be surprised when you receive random messages from me. I'm only here to try and help you and your friend. Goodbye'_

With that message, he did not send another.

Still in a daze of shock at his last message, I forced myself out of it and quickly dialed Sakuras' cell-phone number to have a chat with her about what 'Anonymous', has told me.

As I wait for the receiving end to answer, my mind soon began to drift into thoughts.

_Sakura, I hope what he has told me is not true. I know you would not do something like that. But I hope that you can tell me something that I'm missing from this strange scenario._

-Sakura's P.O.V-

_-Sigh-_ _I wonder what else can happen in one day?_ I lay sitting up on my bed with my laptop in my lap, trying my best to get rid todays' events, even though it was clearly pointless.

Even though I didn't show it, I was clearly depressed. Not in the mood to do practically anything besides mope around in my room and think about todays' disasters.

_-Sigh- I knew I should've went on that trip to Paris with Mother, but as always I say 'No'._

The only thing that jarred me out of memory lane was the vibrating sound of my cell-phone.

I looked at the caller and it read _Hinata_. _Hm, I wonder what Hinata wants to talk about?_

Without a second thought, I answered it.

**Sakura:** _'Hello?'_

**Hinata: **_'Umm…Sakura…I…have to tell you something?'_

I paused for a moment, wondering why Hinata sounded as if what she's about to tell me is something terrible.

**Sakura:** _'Sure. Go ahead.'_

**Hinata:** _'I…kind of heard from a source that…something happened to you at the Mall today.'_

My entire body stiffened at her statement. _How…did she…No, she must be joking? The only person that was there at that moment was…_ Sudden realization hit me. _He wouldn't do that…would he? The two of them barley know each other. But…how…_

**Sakura:** _'Hinata…where did you…hear that from?'_

**Hinata:** _'It was from someone named 'Anonymous'; all he told me was that your hair is at a shorter length now. I'm sorry Sakura, I feel terrible for you.'_

**Sakura:** _'Don't worry Hinata; it's ok. You don't have to apologize to me. You did nothing wrong.'_

There was a pause at the other end, which I am sure that Hinata was thinking about her possible guilt to me.

**Hinata:** _'Ok…you're right. But just remember, I'm always here when you need me. Oh, and I almost forgot, that 'Anonymous' guy sent us invites to the Uchiha party tomorrow. Want to go?'_

I thought about it for a few moments. _The Uchiha party? Why would we be invited? Maybe someone invited us there? And, I don't have anything else to do._

**Sakura:** _'Sure, what time do you want to leave?'_

**Hinata:** _'How about 8:00__P.M.__ Want me to pick you up from your house?'_

**Sakura:** _'Sure, see you tomorrow Hinata. Bye'_

**Hinata:** _'Bye'_

The line went dead and I sat my phone next to my bed on my nightstand. The only thing that was on my mind now, was the invite to the Uchiha party.

_Well, whoever this 'Anonymous' guy is, I better be more careful. Now with my incident at the Mall being passed down to Hinata, who knows what else will happen?_

**-To Be Continued-**

**I am sooooo sorry for this extremely late update. If you check my profile, you'll understand why I was so late.**

**Anyway, you like this chappie here? Yep, we got ourselves a mysterious guy now. I wonder who he is. Find out on more updates on **_**Rumors**_**.(And I'll promise to make the next updates come much faster than this chapter)**

**Wow, 20 and a half pages full. And still with my goal of more than 3,000 words. I think that's gonna be my primary goal for each of my chapters.**

**See ya Soon ^_~**

**-NYL**


End file.
